


A Medieval Tale

by seldiora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Haiku, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldiora/pseuds/seldiora
Summary: a series of haiku's forming a fantasy style story





	A Medieval Tale

Prithee come hither,  
find shelter in my olde pub,  
sit for a story.

Legends far and wide  
none tell the whole truth like mine  
Hearken! My good friends.

A long time ago  
in a tall tower of night  
an evil wizard

he trapped a hero  
with no help; all hope of light  
reduced to zero.

With a smile quite wry  
he did sent his short message  
"Send gold--else...he dies"

Along with a taunt:  
hero’s face looking quite gaunt  
In an illusion.

The town saw it all  
everyone shuddered in fear  
except one young girl.

"When his bastard men  
came to town, stole me away  
wanting my nails, hair,

make a strange potion  
for a haggard old lady  
\--a deal quite shady:

'gold for agelessness,  
cut her tooth--' near success,  
he had saved me then.

If you will not help,  
I will repay the favor  
with no one braver."

She spoke with resound,  
Her emotion strong abound:  
Fire bright in her eyes.

Her own mother, touched,  
gave her a sleek steel hairpin  
from great great grandma.

Along with a sword  
Yet little contact in fight,  
she rode her horse on

'cross the closest cavern  
clashing 'gainst the colossus  
"Carnage Crackerjack".

You must understand,  
Ten feet tall, dwarfing all man  
eyes filled with power

no other person  
could have made her feel worsened  
nay, this was quite hard

But the road was short  
This quest she could not abort  
So she stood, a fort

Cool gusts pushed them back!  
Gritting her teeth in the cold,  
Yet rushing quite bold,

slashes could not hurt  
With best strength she could exert  
one last shout! She fell

Through punch after blow,  
bold black blood spilled on the ground  
As she laid on snow.

\--Then, a winter storm!  
Even the monster did stop,  
For the wind was strong.

She limps to the cave,  
Our loyal horse followed through,  
Glad she was not dead.

"ah~~" When she looked out,  
\-- Nothing, yes, she had been saved,  
Survived without doubt.

To another town,  
She sought rest, food and water,  
Then she was ready.

Many days later  
she finally reached there,  
standing in front of

The Tower of Doom.  
"Where is the money, young gal?"  
"Let him go right now."

With no gold in sight,  
a wicked smile did get blight,  
and prepared to fight.

The wizard exclaims--  
"You cannot defeat me!" as  
our hero worries.

With a wave of hands--  
along a ROAR! the room was  
filled with massive flames.

He cackles and laughs  
as our heroine steps forth  
swinging her sharp sword--

The wizard smirked, turned,  
Ran ahead, locked doors, said:  
“You shall live no more!”

Desperate bashing,  
Weakening with smoke rising  
Her breath shortening

Head spinning round then--  
She suddenly remembers,  
And sweeps her hair down

The heirloom in hand,  
Fingers fumbling to unlock  
\--and click! It went through.

Coughing and stumbling,  
She surprised her vile captor,  
But only for now.

the wizard summons  
forth spiders, goblins, and trolls  
against brave attacks.

Through parry and block,  
the battle was in deadlock  
until she spotted--

The Hero's own sword.  
With a grab and a quick throw,  
the wizard went down,

with crazy mumbles.  
"HA HA, they will avenge me...  
You had better flee..."

Ignoring the threat,  
the girl untied the hero,  
who kissed her as thanks

even as she blushed.  
The town admitted its fault  
and praised the brave gal.

The hero gave her  
his hand in marriage and they  
then lived happily.

\--But, not "forever";  
the wizard's threat was not null.  
Lurking in the dark,

waiting for revenge,  
Wearing a dark robe, she sought  
For eternal youth

\--Yes, it is the truth,  
that was the wizard's lover  
she who wanted that tooth.


End file.
